From the end Comes Forth a new Person
by ChaoticPsyche
Summary: The battle was over, however, the jewel once again shattered. This is the story of a miko, her friends and allies and how they came to be


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any money from writing this story.

**Nothing great was ever achieved without enthusiasm. - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Kagome looked over the blood stained battlefield , triumph shining in her blue eyes. Six long years of work finally over, and what a great feeling it was. Finally, after all their hard work Naraku was dead. However, one small hitch remained, with his death he had shattered the jewel again.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome taking in the battlefield as well all of the demons and humans that had died making his ears fall with sadness. Though they were his enemy, they had been dead when they fought. Kagura's dance of the dead making them fight even though their souls had long left their bodies.

Finally seeing Sango and Miroku he made his way to them. His ears flattening even more when at the sorrowful wails the slayer was crying for her little brother. Hearing the soft footfalls of the priestess behind him, he turned looking at her pleadingly to comfort the slayer.

Putting her hand on his arm, she shook her head and said softly "She needs this now more than consoling words. Let her be, once she has cried I'll speak to her."

Nodding, he looked back to the strong slayer and let a tear slip. The once controlled boy would have had a normal life if it weren't for the vile half- demon. They all would have had a normal life. Looking to the priestess he thought of all the things she had given up.

Of all the things the future would have held for the small woman. She was here missing her family, hunting shards, doing things that humans in her time never did, or would have to. Things they shouldn't have to do. Finally taking in her appearance, she was covered in blood none of it hers and she didn't seem to care as she stared at the battlefield.

Staring at the field before her she was sad for all of the death of those who had fought with them. Kouga had come to help bringing all of his wolves, now only half of his pack survived and you could hear the mourning howls.

Across the field on the opposite side sat Kouga howling his sorrow for those who fought alongside him, and died for a good cause. Looking around the clearing once more her eyes were captured by vibrant golden hued orbs.

Walking across the the debris once more she came to a stop in front of the regal inu-lord. Stopping she bowed low "Thank you for all of your help Sesshoumaru-sama. We couldn't have done it without you."

Slowly reaching forward he lifted her face up to his. "You, miko are one of the few who never need bow to me. You are most welcome," Sesshoumaru said his gratefulness showing in his eyes.

"I... I don't understand Sesshoumaru-sama, you are a Lord. It is only right that I bow, I am inferior to you because of your title and lands that you hold." Kagome said confusion coloring her voice and aura.

"You do not have to bow down to me because where you do not have lands you have power, and a title. You have a great future ahead of you. All you need is confidence." He said before turning and walking out of the clearing not noticing the shell shocked miko and hanyou he left in his wake.

"What the hell just happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shock still strongly laced in his voice.

"I have no idea, I'm just as confused as you are. Let us start collecting the dead for burial. Then we can head back to Edo." Kagome said still staring at where the western lord had stood. Shaking her head she turned and walked away.

Calling out to Miroku and watching him run across the field to her she asked if he would be able to pray for all the souls lost on this day. When he nodded she told him that once they found a suitable place to bury the dead she would call him. "Lady Kagome, I know you are well known for your forgiveness and kindness but would you have me pray for Naraku as well?" he asked genuinely curious as to what her answer would be.

"No Miroku, because for him there is no soul to pray for, that is the one thing I made sure happened. For all of the grief he has put you, Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo through I purified his soul into nothingness."

Looking at her in utter disbelief he nodded that he understood and ran back over to Sango making sure that she was alright. Looking helpless as she continued to cry and ignore him. Sighing he just sat beside her with his arms wrapped around her and prayed.

Walking to where Naraku had been during most of the battle Kagome kneeled there and placed her hands on the ground and purified the area. No evil would be born in this field. After it healed from the battle she would build a small memorial there. Remembering her friends who had been lost.

"Kagome!" Came the cry from nowhere while a fox kit emerged from nowhere with Kilala and launched himself at her. "I was so worried!"

Patting his head "I'm alright, Shippo. Everyone came out alive, but we lost to many good people because of this evil creature. Shippo why don't you go help Inuyasha find a place to start digging the grave? That way I can find wood to make some into markers for them okay?"

Sniffing slightly he nodded and scampered off to jump onto the inu-hanyous shoulder telling him he'd look for a good place to start digging. Nodding the inu-hanyou bounded over to a more secluded area of the field and looked around before starting to dig.

Kouga, noticing what they were doing also started to help and told his wolves to as well. Soon there were several graves dug and bodies were being placed into them. Sango refusing to bury her little brother there placed his body gently on Kilala and flew off towards the slayers village.

Knowing at least where Sango had gone and wold mourn privately Kagome set about helping out with burying the dead. When it got to dark to work they also headed to the slayers village since they were only an hour or so away. When they got close they saw smoke from a small fire and hurried along to get rest for the night.

Stepping into the large hut Inuyasha noticed that there was nothing to eat and said he was going hunting. Grabbing the kit and telling tom to grab the water bottles they headed off. Still hearing Sango sniffing every once in a while.

Kagome sat next to Sango ans whispered if she wanted to go to the springs to freshen up while the boys were hunting. Nodding Kagome helped Sango up and grabbed her bathing supplies and walked quietly with her.

"Let it out Sango, all of it; the anger, pain and grief, let it all out." Kagome said sitting in the spring holding her friend close. Running her fingers through her friends hair while she cried her sorrows out. Once Sango calmed down they washed quickly and headed back to the hut.

When they arrived Inuyasha had already gotten back and there were four rabbits spitted and roasting. Shippo had some water boiling and was looking through her bag for tea. Watching his puffy tail sticking out and his legs kicking the air in futility she walked over and picked him up. "Go help Sango calm down, just curl up in her lap like you do with me and let her know that you care, okay?" Kagome whispered into her kits ear. "I'll get some tea and rice made."

"Okay 'gome" Scurrying off, she watched Shippo talk to Sango before seeing her nod slightly and him crawl into her lap and curl up. Kilala curled up with him and they both let the days events go and slept peacefully in the slayers lap.

Turning to her bag she sighed and reached in pulling out a plastic bag with loose tea leaves. She looked around for cups, finding small bowls that would be suitable she started pouring tea leaves into the steeper. Then placing it into the boiling water while pulling the pot off of the fire.

Soon dinner was ready and they ate then settled down for the night making sure the fire wouldn't go out and would keep out the chill. Soon all we're asleep, Shippo and Kilala curled up with the slayer offering her comfort even in their sleep. Kagome in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha and Kouga on the roof for the fresh air.

After a couple hours of sleep something woke Kagome up. Not knowing what it was exactly but she knew it wasn't anything bad. Feeling a tugging on her soul she looked up expecting to see soul collectors, however, she didn't see anything. Shrugging it off she laid back down, when the pull got more expectant she sighed and got out of her sleeping bag. Walking in a random direction she realized that it was leading her to the graves of the fallen slayers.

Kneeling before all of the graves she sat there and prayed, a tear gently rolling down her face. "Why do you all call me here? How am I able to hear your call at all?" She whispered into the wind.

Slowly the souls of the slayers appeared before her on after another. One of them spoke, she wasn't sure which one, "We called you here Lady Kagome to thank you. We are now able to finally rest in peace." Slowly they slowly started to disappear all except one. It seemed hesitant to leave and instead of the following the others, it took shape.

Kagome gasped at who this soul belonged to. Staring at her with sad eyes was Kohaku. "Hey Kohaku, are you okay? Why haven't you gone with everyone?"

"Because there is something I need to do before I can rest in peace. I want to know that no matter what happens you'll always be there for Sango." He asked.

Realization showed on her face that he was asking that she pretty much call Sango family since hers was all gone. Nodding her understanding she told him what she thought. "I will always be by Sango's side, she's like a sister to me. She is one of the few people whom I trust with my life. She isn't just a friend she's family, and I will never turn my back on her because I love her like family." She answered.

"Thank you Kagome, that is what I needed to hear. Be safe on your journey." He said before finally fading.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped when she heard Sango's voice. It was slightly shaky but awed. "Did you mean what you said?" Sango asked.

"All of it. We may not be born of blood but you are my sister. No matter what happens." Kagome said turning to face the slayer. "How did you know I was out here?"

"Kags I'm a light sleeper, plus you made enough noise to even wake up Miroku. You might have been quiet enough to not wake Shippo and Kilala but as soon as you stood up I knew something was happening. Although, if you had to use the bush I would have been highly embarrassed." Sango said a small smile settling over her features.

Letting out a small laugh she hugged Sango tight. "Lets get back to the hut before everyone worries, alright?" Kagome asked leading the more emotionally stable slayer toward the hut.

Word Count: 1983

A/N: OK I never finished this one, so there is only the one chapter, but that's because I had school work, a job, and a website to build... now that I'm currently sitting on my ass, and unpacking maybe I can get some of this worked on as well... But don't hold your breath.


End file.
